The Legend
by Haruka Rin
Summary: She started out as a young cardcaptor but ended up saving the world. Just a teenager having to grow up too fast. Eventually learning her true destiny. The legend begins. SxS ExT
1. Prologue

**Okay something happened and my second chapter turned out as my prologue. Sorry guys! It's fixed now:D**

**

* * *

****Summary:** She started out as a young cardcaptor but ended up saving the world. Just a teenager having to grow up too fast. Eventually learning her true destiny. The legend begins. SxS ExT**

* * *

****Disclaimer**: I own Cardcaptor Sakura! I wish…**

* * *

**

**----The Legend----**

**----Chapter 1- Introductions----**

* * *

My name is Sakura, Kinomoto Sakura.

This year I'll be turning 18. You wonder what I look like. Well I don't believe I'm especially pretty but my friends think differently.

I suppose I'm about 5'6", not really tall. I have honey auburn hair and emerald eyes. I asked my boyfriend how he would describe my body type and he said,

"H-how would I know? I-it's not like I stare at you!"

Psh, yeah right, I saw him peeking! But nevertheless I still love him.

Many people call my extremely athletic and my boyfriend brags about how the only one who can match him in sports is his girlfriend. I'm sure there plenty more info about me but I'll save it for another day.

I bet that now you're wondering why I'm so important that I have to tell my story. To tell you the truth, my "_half father_" or "_great reincarnation of the powerful sorcerer Clow Reed_" made me.

So now you wonder who I am, my real identity. Well most people know me as Sakura Kinomoto, perfect student and athlete. My friends and family know me as Cardcaptor Sakura, the one who captured the Clow Cards and turned them into Sakura Cards.

But a few "_elites_' know me as the girl who defeated an evil so big, it nearly destroyed the world. They know me as the rebirth of a great sorceress name **Ying Fa**.

This story will be about the adventures my friends and I go through. Who am I talking about? Well there's my best friend of ALL time, Daidouji Tomoyo. Then there's her boyfriend and the reincarnation of Clow Reed, Hiiragizawa Eriol. And last but not least, my long time boyfriend and soon to be leader of the Li Clan, Li Syaoran. I'm sure you'll learn more about them as the story goes on.

So why would the world need saving in the first place? It all started on a sunny day. Just a normal, plain day. But that day was one that changed the world forever.

So here I tell our story.

_

* * *

__Here the legend begins…_**

* * *

****So this was my very first chapter of a story with more than one chapter! XD I know it was very short but I just needed something suspenseful! So now it is time to give into temptation…press the purple button…REVIEW! ;D**

**-Inuyasha's Girl**


	2. Dreams Of Another Life

**So this is chapter 2 of the story. Please don't criticize if the writing isn't that well organized. I'm still new to this! Also, the beginning part is all a dream, and its what really happened…before…giving away too much! BYE! **

**Disclaimer: I own Cardcaptor Sakura...I wish...**

* * *

**The Legend**

**Chapter 2-Dreams of Another Life**

_Pain_

All she could feel was the tremendous pain. Her fallen comrades around her. Looking around the battlefield she noticed the ground was strewn with dead bodies.

_The battle…_

That's right. She had to get back to the battle.

'We can't lose now, we've come too far, lost too many.'

Screams were all around her, screams of pain, agony, and grief. Tears sprung into her eyes when she though of how she found her love, or rather his body. He was the lover of the most powerful sorceress and was the leader of the Li Clan. Of course they were going to go after him.

Laughing bitterly she looked up upon a small hill on the battle grounds. There, standing upon it, was a crude man, surrounded by his minions.

He was the reason this war had started. His name was Akujin.

'Heh that name really suits him. Aku Kami indeed.'

Walking up the softly sloping hill, she glared at him. His minions were trying to surround her. With a soft whisper of,

"Fiery…"

She produced a long whip of fire, taking out every one of his minions.

"Ah so nice of you to join me…Ying Fa, your skills have improved, sasuga Ying Fa-san.

That despicable teasing voice.

"I see you've gathered allies. Hard to believe so many would work for evil."

"Why its power that makes the world go round. And I plan on taking all of it."

That was all that was spoken between the two enemies before they began to fight. Ying Fa shot arrows of fire at Akujin while he shot bolts of dark energy towards her.

Getting out her sword, she began to fight with weapons against him.

_Their swords clashed…_

The girl began to push harder as she was gaining an advantage.

"So how do you like my gift? Your friends' heads in a box." He spoke maliciously.

"Urusai!"

Akujin smirked at feeling her falter before regaining her composure.

"But it was lovely wasn't it? All gift wrapped, even came with a card."

"Don't talk to me!", she shouted, tears welling up in her eyes.

Akujin sneered, "And to think I went through all the trouble of getting it prepared."

The battle continued though Ying Fa gained more strength remembering her friends. She would make sure they didn't die in vain. She would make sure Akujin would never harm anyone ever again.

Ying Fa spun around, just missing the tip of Akujin's blade. As she faked a high kick from the left, she jabbed him with the sword in his stomach. This wasn't enough to immobilized him, just stun him.

Akujin coughed a little, " I believe you were the first person to do that to me."

Hardening her glare she replied, "And I'll be the last one too."

Smirking he said, "But how do you expect to defeat me when you're all alone? All your comrades and friends died by my hands!"

Ying Fa could feel the tears now rolling down her cheeks but she didn't care anymore.

"They give me the strength I need, know they died by your hands."

Akujin laughed maniacally while Ying Fa tensed, expecting the worst.

"Now what kind of support do you have? No one to cover your back. Not after I killed your precious Xiao Lang!"

At this Ying Fa froze, picturing how she found his body, and the note left behind by Akujin.

* * *

xXxFlashbackxXx

* * *

Ying Fa had finally began to get over the deaths of her friends. But she still cried when she though about Megami and Clow Reed. They were her friends throughout life and powerful allies.

She was glad there was a little peace period for now so she could recover from shock and grief.

Ying Fa went downstairs to see what Xiao Lang was up too. Not seeing him anywhere in the house, she went out side.

Walking outside slowly she saw what seemed to be a pile or something at the front gate. Walking up to it she realized it was a body, but she didn't yet know of who. When she looked closer she found out who it was and could have died from shock.

"N-no it c-can't be! Xiao Lang!"

Ying Fa kneeled down onto the ground cradling the body on her lap. The tears were flowing freely from her eyes.

"No Xiao Lang, you can't be dead, you can't be…"

If you stayed there long enough you would have seen that she had remained there for hours, just repeating that statement.

When she finally realized stopped cradling him, she noticed a note next his body.

Slowly reaching for it, she picked it up holding it delicately.

* * *

Dear Ying Fa, 

My how it's been a while. Peace has been relaxing ne? Too bad I have to break yours. Apparently we decided to take Xiao Lang. Seems he can't handle that torture, though he did last a long time. You should be glad we didn't ruin his body much, he'll still look good when you bury him.

Signed,

Akujin

* * *

Anger boiled inside of her as she ripped the note into shreds. Eventually she fell to the ground in exhaustion.

"Xiao Lang, I'm so sorry, you died because of me. Please forgive me, I'll get revenge for you. We'll meet in the next life."

* * *

End Flashback

* * *

"Don't talk about Xiao Lang! He doesn't deserve to have his name dirtied by being killing by you!"

Slowly the anger seeped into her body. She could feel the anger seeping into her aura and magic. It was overwhelming, so she decided to make use of it. Slowly hanging her head down her bangs covered her eyes.

"You know there if one card I own that could take you out in one wipe."

Akujin snorted in laughter, "As if you would be foolish enough to use it, you know it will take you life as well."

His laughter stopped as he heard her reply. Ying Fa slowly lifted her head. You could see tears of sorrow and pain in her eyes, but most of all, you could see fire.

"Foolish? Why would it be foolish? What have I got to lose?", she spat at him.

"You already killed all my family, my friends, and now the one I love. And if taking you down means my life, than so be it."

Slowly Ying Fa's aura began to circle around her. She threw a card into the air. If you looked closely you could see the picture was a young girl, dressed in all grey, eyes with no emotion.

"This is the end of you Akujin, the end. **VOID**!"

Ying Fa threw up the card as a pitch black circle surrounded the two. She could feel the enormous pain as her soul and life was being taken away from her.

"I-I won't die t-this easily! I'll c-come back, I swear i-it!" After that Akujin's body disintegrated with the force of the magic.

Ying Fa was still alive, but just barely. The card wasn't enough to kill her directly, but since she couldn't move she knew she was a goner. Closing her eyes she thought her last words.

'So this is the end. So Akujin plans on being reborn doesn't he? Xiao Lang, we will reunite at the time Akujin is reborn. And this time, all of us will survive it.'

_

* * *

Then the world went black for her…

* * *

_

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-SMACK

"HOEEEEEEEEEE!"

A young woman by the name Kinomoto Sakura smacked her alarm clock.

'Yume wa? That was all a dream?'

Suddenly a small voice from the drawer spoke up.

"Daijoubu desu ka Sakura?"

This broke Sakura out of her reverie.

"Kero-chan! You scared me!", complained the girl with honey auburn hair and emerald eyes.

"Well your going to be late for school if you didn't stop daydreaming about the Chinese gaki!"

Hearing that Sakura's cheeks flushed as red as a tomato.

"K-kero-chan! I wasn't daydreaming about Syaoran-kun! And besides, he's my boyfriend, why can't I?"

Boyfriend, that was a funny concept to her. Didn't they used to be enemies and love rivals when they first met? Now, 6 years later, they are dating long term and have even though about spending the rest of their lives with each other.

Sakura hurriedly looked at the clock before rushing into the bathroom. It was 7:32 and school started at 8:00. Getting showered, cleaning, and dressed took 15 minutes flat. Rushing downstairs she sat down at the dining table.

"Ohayou gozaimasu Sakura-san!"

"Ohayou otou-san!"

Quickly Sakura began shoving food into her mouth. She downed all of her food in just a little under 5 minutes.

"The Kaijuu's late, even when your in high school!"

Being in a rush Sakura ignored the comment, remembering to get back at him later. She strapped on her skates while she made it out the door with 7 minutes to get to school.

Being as lucky as she is, Sakura made it into homeroom with 1 minute to spare.

**

* * *

****I know I know, bad ending to a chapter, but I didn't know where else to end. Remember, I'm a noob author! XD So now look to the bottom left side of your screen and click that purple button! Reviews motivate the author! **

**-Inuyasha's Girl**


End file.
